


sempre sarai

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: 2x06 un'albicocca, Alternate Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: "Dicono che il tempo cura tutte le ferite,"
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	sempre sarai

**Author's Note:**

> [TW- non graphic mention of vomit]
> 
> premessa: sono le due di notte mentre la pubblico e io sono in piedi solo grazie a due bicchieri di caffè freddo e mezza tavoletta di cioccolata. ve lo dico solo per farmi perdonare in anticipo qualunque errore di battitura che sia sfuggito alla mia rilettura.
> 
> dunque. credo sia la cosa più triste che abbia mai scritto. mi spiace in anticipo. ho pianto io scrivendola. ma dopo il finale di ieri riuscivo solo a ripetermi che se non fosse stato per la strage salvo se ne sarebbe andato davvero, e ci ero rimasta davvero di merda, perciò ho voluto processare il tutto così. ripeto, mi spiace, non uccidetemi? detto questo, buona lettura e spero vi piaccia!
> 
> questa fic è dedicata a user @beautifvlsailor su twitter, è il mio regalo di onomastico per lei anche se un po’ in ritardo rip. 
> 
> il siciliano che trovate nei dialoghi è opera di @Grigoriweasley qua su ao3, che è stata talmente gentile da aiutarmi e farmi questo favore. andate a leggere le sue fic, sono bellissime!
> 
> (Il titolo viene da quel capolavoro di "A parte te" di Ermal Meta che è anche la canzone che ho ascoltato scrivendo questa fic e nelle note alla fine vi spiego tutte le varie ispirazioni che ne ho tratto)

Fazio finì di leggergli il pizzino e fece per andarsene. All’ultimo secondo, però, cambiò idea e si girò nuovamente verso il dottor Augello.

“Dottore, mi scusi. Posso spiarle una cosa?”

“Certo, Fazio, chiedi pure”

“Perchè non è ancora passato nel’ufficio più grande? Vuogghiu riri quello del…”

Mimì sapeva benissimo di quale ufficio parlasse Fazio. Lo interruppe prima che potesse finire la frase. 

“Preferisco questo, c’è più luce. E poi ormai mi ci sono abituato, capisci.”

“Beh, si, certo, ma non dovrebbe essere quello l’ufficio del commissario?”

“Hai ragione, ma a dire il vero sono un po’ stanco in questi giorni e ho semplicemente preferito carriari le cose fondamentali da qui a lì.”

“Ho capito”

“È un problema?”

“No, si figuri. Arrivederci, dottore, torno nel pomeriggio con le informazioni che mi spiò.”

Fazio uscì dall’ufficio quasi di fretta, chiudendo la porta dietro di sè con un suono sordo. La porta di quello che era, ormai, l’ufficio del commissario.

Commissario. Ora Mimì era _commissario._ Era passato quasi un mese e ancora stentava a realizzarlo. Alla parola “commissario” seguiva, nella sua testa, sempre e comunque il cognome di Salvo. Era il motivo per cui aveva fermato Fazio prima che potesse finire la frase.

Salvo continuava ad aleggiare nel commissariato nello stesso modo in cui ad un uomo a cui hanno amputato una gamba sembra ancora di sentire l’arto che non ha più. Nessuno aveva ancora accettato che Salvo non si trovasse più nell’ufficio alla fine del corridoio, e più di una volta Mimì aveva visto Fazio dirigersi prima verso quella porta, per poi ricordarsi che dietro non c’era nessuno. Anche Mimì aveva fatto lo stesso errore, qualche giorno prima, solo che la porta lui l’aveva aperta e il silenzio che vi regnava dentro pareva volerlo soffocare. L’aveva richiusa con una veemenza tale da far girare nella sua direzione tutte le teste del commissariato.

Fazio non riusciva a chiamarlo commissario. Continuava a chiamarlo dottore, e Mimì non lo correggeva, perchè sarebbe stato ipocrita a farlo. Lui stesso si presentava ancora come vicecommissario piu spesso che no, e faticava a correggersi.

Salvo era come un fantasma, in commissariato. Qualcuno bussava alla sua porta e ogni volta che si apriva per non rivelare Salvo dietro Mimì sentiva il coltello che aveva conficcato nel petto scendere un po’ più in profondità.

Supponeva che col tempo si sarebbe abituato.

Supponeva che un giorno si sarebbe presentato a tutti come il Commissario Augello, che Fazio lo avrebbe chiamato commissario a sua volta, che avrebbe smesso di essere tentato di chiamare Salvo per raccontargli gli ultimi sviluppi del caso che stavano seguendo.

Si. Col tempo.

La verità era che per tutti gli anni della sua giovinezza aveva sognato di fare carriera, di diventare addirittura questore, di gestire un commissariato tutto suo. Poi aveva conosciuto Salvo e la carriera l’aveva gettata fuori dalla finestra.

Sarebbe rimasto vice anche per il resto della sua vita, pur di stare con Salvo. Salvo, che quella posizione non gliela aveva mai fatta pesare. Salvo, che ora non c’era più. Non lì, non a Vigata.

Salvo non era solo il suo migliore amico. Era, molto probabilmente, l’amore della sua vita. E Mimì l’aveva visto sfuggirgli dalle mani come un pugno di sabbia finissima.

Era stato abbastanza difficile vivere amarlo sapendo che Salvo non avrebbe mai ricambiato; amarlo da lontano eppure da vicino. Ma nulla lo aveva preparato al dolore di non averlo più accanto.

Sembrava ieri che Salvo gli aveva detto del trasferimento, invece era stato più di due mesi prima. Così poco tempo eppure così tanto. Due mesi per vedere Salvo chiudere gli ultimi casi, le ultime pratiche, fare gli scatoloni. Due mesi col fantasma della sua partenza che si intrufolava in ogni loro conversazione, e pareva prenderlo in giro, ripetergli “ _goditi tutto questo finchè puoi”_ all’infinito. Due mesi con la parola fine scritta tra loro come la data di morte incisa su una lapide.

E poi quell’ultimo caso, il più crudele scherzo del destino. Un caso grosso, di quelli che a Salvo facevano prendere la smania di scovare i dettagli più insignificanti e farli diventare prove fondamentali. Di quelli che facevano capire a Mimì quanto fosse inadatto a prendere il posto di Salvo, perchè di geniale come Salvo c’era solo lui.

Mimì non avrebbe mai potuto prendere il suo posto. Nel suo volergli fare un favore col chiedere al questore di farlo diventare commissario, Salvo gli aveva fatto più male che bene. Avrebbe preferito essere trasferito altrove, da qualunque parte, pur di non essere costretto a vedere ogni giorno la porta dell’ufficio alla fine del corridoio e ricordarsi di quando lì dietro c’era l’uomo che amava e che ora era andato via.

Quando Salvo se ne era andato via davvero, Mimì aveva realizzato che si sarebbe dovuto trasferire nel suo ufficio.

Era entrato in commissariato, quella mattina, con la morte nel cuore, e subito gli uomini gli si erano avvicinati per chiedergli se aveva bisogno di una mano a portare le cose nell’altro ufficio.

L’ufficio di Salvo, quello in cui l’aveva visto ogni giorno da tre anni a quella parte. L’ufficio di Salvo, quello in cui si erano conosciuti. L’ufficio di Salvo, che ora era vuoto.

Era stato lì che Mimì aveva finalmente realizzato che Salvo se n’era andato e non sarebbe tornato.

Si era scusato con Gallo ed era corso in bagno a vomitare gli avanzi della misera cena che era riuscito a mandare giù il giorno prima. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto ma la testa se la sentiva vuota, impegnata a pensare a qualsiasi cosa tranne che al futuro. Un futuro senza Salvo.

Era stato tutto così surreale fino a quel momento, come se non stesse succedendo davvero. Persino quello straziante saluto al bar non era sembrato concreto.

Tornando a casa dopo il primo giorno senza Salvo, lo stomaco che desiderava ardentemente di essere riempito e la gola che al solo pensiero di mandar giù un boccone si stringeva, quello stronzo del destino aveva deciso di fargli trovare chiusa la solita strada che prendeva per tornare a casa. Era stato costretto a prendere la stessa che usava per andare a trovare Salvo nella casa di Marinella, e aveva realizzato che sarebbe stata vuota, spoglia. Un cartello vendesi sulla porta. Era stato abbastanza per costringerlo a fermarsi e mettersi una mano sulla pancia, cercando di calmare il boato di nausea che gli aveva attraversato lo stomaco per poi salirgli in gola.

Le cose erano migliorate da allora, certo. Ma Mimí si ritrovava comunque a cercare una qualunque fonte di rumore quando mangiava. Il silenzio gli sarebbe servito solo a ricordargli tutte le cene con Salvo e quella sua stupida regola del non parlare quando si mangia. Se mangiava con qualcuno Mimì continuava a parlare nonostante avesse il piatto di fronte, e non smetteva finchè non si erano alzati. Se invece mangiava da solo, accendeva la tv e alzava il volume, sperando che qualunque stupidissimo programma stessero trasmettendo potesse riempire il vuoto che si sentiva nel petto.

Non funzionava mai.

Si gettò anima e corpo nel lavoro. Si alzava presto, si vestiva di tutto punto, prendeva il solito caffè al solito bar. Entrava in ufficio alla solita ora. Svolgeva le solite pratiche. Sapeva di poter essere un bravo poliziotto.

Ma poi era arrivato un altro caso grosso, e dopo due giorni di indagini Mimì non aveva uno straccio di pista. Poteva essere un bravo poliziotto, si, ma mai brillante quanto Salvo. Così, una sera, sul tardi, aveva preso un respiro profondo e aveva cercato di vedere le cose come le vedeva Salvo. Due giorni dopo il caso era risolto.

E poi, qualche giorno dopo, Mimì aveva sentito squillare il telefono nell’ufficio di Salvo. Non aveva sentito Catarella parlare al telefono, e quindi non poteva essere stato lui a sbagliarsi e a trasferire la chiamata nell’ufficio principale come aveva fatto spesso nelle ultime settimane.

Istintivamente, Mimì seppe che c’era solo una persona a conoscenza del numero prioritario che avesse ragione a chiamarlo. Corse nell’ufficio di Salvo. Rispose.

“Si?”

“Mimì, ciao! come mai c’hai messo tanto a rispondere?”

“Scusa, ero-“

_“Nell’altro ufficio. Non ce l’ho fatta a prendere il tuo.”_

“-fuori. Sono appena rientrato.”

“Disturbo?”

“No, figurati.”

Gli era mancata la sua voce. Era un mese che non la sentiva.

Stettero a parlare per una buona mezz’ora. Mimì riuscì a dimenticarsi di tutto per un po’. Avevano ancora la loro naturalezza nel parlare. Quella non l’avrebbero mai persa.

Quando mise giù la cornetta, Mimì sentì la malinconia rovesciarglisi addosso, densa, agrodolce. Si rese conto di essersi seduto nella sedia di Salvo durante la conversazione.

Quella sedia ufficialmente non era più di nessuno, ma per Mimì sarebbe sempre stata la sedia di salvo. Quella dell’uomo che amava. Salvo era stato l’ultimo che vi si era seduto.

Pianse. Pianse come non faceva da quell’ultimo, misero tentativo di convincere Salvo a rimanere.

Si era sentito patetico, allora; era stato tentato di dirglielo lì, di fronte a tutti. Di dirgli che lo amava in un finale, disperato tentativo di farlo rimanere.

In quel momento si sentì solamente solo.

_Salvo, perchè non resti? Io sarei più contento._

Non poteva parlarne con nessuno, di quanto gli mancasse Salvo, perchè a nessuno avrebbe mai potuto dare una spiegazione plausibile alla domanda “Perchè ti manca così tanto?” che non fosse “Perchè lo amo.”

Gli mancava tutto di Salvo. Si era creato uno spazio così radicato nella vita di Mimì che ogni volta che si girava ne vedeva la sagoma vuota in un angolo.

Salvo c’era per andare a cena, a pranzo, a prendere un caffè. Salvo c’era per mandarlo a farsi fottere quando proponeva una teoria troppo campata in aria riguardo un caso. Salvo c’era per farsi il bagno al mare a mezzanotte, dopo una estenuante giornata di lavoro. Salvo c’era e anche se non era mai stato davvero suo c’era stato abbastanza perchè Mimì lo amasse con ogni fibra del suo essere.

Ora Mimí si sentiva solo. Salvo non c’era più, se non dentro la cornetta di un telefono. Salvo ormai era solo un _c’era stato_.

E si, Salvo aveva promesso che sarebbe venuto ogni estate, che avrebbe chiamato spesso. Ma Salvo era stato la costante della sua vita per gli ultimi tre anni e qualche telefonata ogni tanto non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza. A Mimì pareva di impazzire ogni volta che si fermava troppo a lungo a pensare alla distanza che li separava.

Gli riusciva difficile persino guardare il mare, perchè ogni volta che ci provava riusciva soltanto a pensare che da un momento all’altro Salvo sarebbe uscito dall’acqua e lui gli avrebbe raccontato gli ultimi dettagli del caso.

Salvo era quel tipo di persona che anche solo passando di sfuggita nella vita di una persona era capace di lasciare un ricordo indelebile. Mimì lo sapeva, e sapeva che non era così solo per lui, ma per tutti quelli che lo avevano conosciuto.

Una parte di lui sapeva che non avrebbe mai amato nessuno come aveva amato Salvo. Non era il tipo di amore che ti da una seconda chance. Smise di andare dietro a ogni donna che vedeva. La copertura non serviva più, e cercare di cancellare Salvo tra le braccia di qualcuna non aveva funzionato quando ancora era a Vigata, perchè avrebbe dovuto iniziare in quel momento?

E ci aveva pensato a chiedere anche lui il trasferimento, certo che ci aveva pensato, ma gli sarebbe sembrato un tradimento troppo grande per tutto quello che Salvo era riuscito a costruire.

E forse, alla fine, era meglio rimanere dov’era. Almeno lì tutto gli ricordava che Salvo c’era effettivamente stato. Andarsene avrebbe reso tutto un ricordo, uno strano sogno di cui non esistono più prove.

La grande porta dell’ufficio alla fine del corridoio era l’inamovibile, tangibile ricordo dell’esistenza di Salvo Montalbano. Ogni volta che Mimì la vedeva, entrando in commissariato, si ricordava dell’uomo che aveva amato.

————

E così, il commissario Mimì Augello rimase a Vigata. Come il suo predecessore, non accettò mai una promozione, e fece sempre di tutto per far si che nessuno dei suoi uomini chiedesse il trasferimento. Rese il commissariato di Vigata il migliore della provincia, e fece sì che non gli venisse mai assegnato un vice.

Non cambiò mai ufficio. Quando andò in pensione, il suo successore aprì l’ufficio principale per trovarlo uguale a come era quando vi aveva lavorato Montalbano, anche se non avrebbe potuto saperlo.

Su di lui cominciarono a girare innumerevoli voci.

I più si chiedevano come mai Augello, fimminaro come pochi se ne erano visti in quei luoghi, avesse improvvisamente smesso di andare dietro ad ogni donna su cui posava gli occhi.

La proprietaria dell’agenzia immobiliare a cui si era ad un certo punto della sua vita rivolto per trovare una nuova casa raccontò, spettegolando con le sue comari, che una delle condizioni che aveva posto era che dalla casa non si vedesse né si sentisse il mare.

Si fece la nomea di chiaccherone, perché quando mangiava in pubblico cercava sempre qualcuno con cui parlare.

Non fu triste per il resto della sua vita, nè solo. Andò avanti.

Ma Montalbano, dopo il terzo anno dalla sua partenza, smise di venire d’estate. Iniziò a chiamare di meno.

Dicono che il tempo cura tutte le ferite, ed è vero.

Ma non riempie tutti i vuoti.

Quello nel petto di Mimì Augello gli rimase per tutta la vita. Un vuoto che rispondeva al nome di Salvo Montalbano, l’amore della sua vita di cui, dopo tutto quel tempo, Mimì non riusciva più a ricordare la voce.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaallora. devo dire che ero tentata di mettere un tag out of character per mimi ma ho ripensato alle sue scene di questo episodio e non mi sembra di avere esagerato più di tanto, sembrava davvero disperato. le ispirazioni da "A parte te" sono dal verso "una stanza che sembra/avere troppi ricordi" riguardo all'ufficio di salvo e "su un orizzonte di carta/rivedo i giorni in cui c'eri" per quanto riguarda salvo e il mare. in generale comunque questa canzone mi ha ispirata un casino e vi consiglio davvero di ascoltarla/leggerne il testo perché merita. 
> 
> qualunque feedback è benaccetto, grazie mille per la lettura!


End file.
